


Theories and Kisses

by Aerilon452



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wynonna and Doc share a shower where a theory is shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theories and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly A/U but not by much.

THEORIES AND KISSES:

 

Wynonna stood under the pulsing jets of the shower head, water running down her body as she stared at Doc Holliday. They had come back to the homestead to get cleaned up, but after what had happened with the two Revenants, then they had sex, she didn’t want to be alone. Her hand rested over his heart feeling the pounding against her palm. He certainly wasn’t a ghost. Wynonna closed the distance between them pressing herself against him. Henry didn’t say anything, he just held her. There were a million reasons flying around her head for why she should shut him out, cut him out of her life without a second thought, but she kept tripping on one reason she should keep him close. Besides Waverly, Doc was there for her. He had stood by her side when she sent those two back to hell. 

John Henry did not know what was going through his mind. In his arms he had the very wet descendant of his once near and dear best friend, Wyatt. Wynonna, as he leaned mere hours ago, was a force of nature. She was someone to be reckoned with, but she was willing to offer mercy to men who didn’t deserve it. She was a woman with a tender heart. It made what he said to her all the more monstrous, proving he was no better than the demons she was forced to battle. Until she was ready to speak about what transpired between them, he was content with being with her like this, holding her flush against him. He could feel each breath she took, the way her chest pressed into his. Doc couldn’t help the way his body reacted to her.

Wynonna breathed in the steam of the hot shower water and the scent of Doc’s skin. She knew she should be pushing him way after what he accused her of, but they particularly vigorous bout of sex they had all but wiped that away. What was plaguing her thoughts now was how Bobo Del Rey held Peacemaker for as long as he did. Then that made her think of the curse. How did it get started? Something Doc said clicked in place. “Oh shit….” She pulled back, the hot water pouring over her head. 

Henry felt the shift in Wynonna, even before she pulled back from him a fraction of an inch. “Do you wish to expand on that?” He asked bring his hands up to cup her face. 

Wynonna gripped Henry’s wrist’s but she didn’t push him away. “I think I have an idea on how the curse got started.”

“Care to share?” John asked. She shook her head turning from him then to shut off the water.

Wynonna pulled back the shower curtain, grabbed a towel to hand to him, and then took another one for herself. Wrapping it tightly around herself, she left the bathroom to go to her room. She sat on the edge of the bed she couldn’t bring herself to sleep in. Wynonna looked up when Doc stood in her doorway, water dripping from his hair. Without a word he shut the door. Her eyes never left his as he crossed to the bed to sit down with his bare back pressed against the headboard. She wasted no time in going to him, sitting with her knees resting against his chest, and her flank pressed to his thigh. Henry brought his left arm across her back while his right hand rested on her knee. She cuddled as close to him as she could get. Wynonna felt cold inside, like no amount of contact with his hot flesh would warm her up.

“Are you going to elaborate on what you said a few moments ago?” Doc asked once Wynonna was settled in against him. The water from his hair dripped on his shoulder, each drop was colder than the one before. He paid it no mind as he was focused on her, on the barely detectable shiver that ran through her. 

Wynonna angled her head to look up at him, “I was thinking about that last time you saw Wyatt.”

“I might recall a few words I spoke on the subject.” Doc ran his hand up and down Wynonna’s shin delighting in the smoothness of her skin.

“Even though you were drunk?” Wynonna asked teasingly. When they had been standing on her land, he hadn’t even seemed as if he’d been drinking. Though, she wasn’t paying attention to the smell on his breath, so much as she was the way he was looking at her, or the way he bulls eyed every target she set up. 

“I wasn’t that drunk.” Doc replied. In fact, he remembered everything that happened that morning. He remembered demonstrating the sharpness of his eye and he remembered being momentarily distracted by the sun in her hair. His chest still carried the contact of her hand upon his chest, even though he’d placed it there. Then there were her eyes, Wyatt’s eyes. Even now, he couldn’t help falling into them. “What detail did I impart that inspired the wheels to turn in your head?”

Wynonna looked away from him, her eyes landing on a dusty photo that captured her, Willa, and Waverly all sleeping together in front of a roaring fire. “You told Wyatt that you heard certain rumors about a corrupt lawman, making deals with the devil and what not.”

“Wyatt didn’t take my warnings to heart.” Doc interjected. In truth, he thought back to that moment he saw his best friend. The fear he could see in Wyatt’s eyes stopped him cold. It was the same in Wynonna’s. A part he thought long dead actually wanted to chase the fear from her, to protect her from the Revenants that wanted to do her harm. 

“I know, and what if that crooked sheriff was the reason the curse started.” Wynonna tossed out there. She didn’t want to discuss it with Waverly yet. Her little sister was still shaken from being in the same room with Bobo Del Rey as it was. She didn’t want to talk about it with Dolls because he wasn’t an Earp. “What if that Sherriff was Bobo Del Rey?” The way her mind was thinking, and what she’d seen in that interrogation room, it all made sense to her. 

“What made you jump to that conclusion?” Doc asked without giving away he’d had the same thoughts while pondering the origins of the Earp Curse. Mr. Del Rey seemed a little too acquainted with the ‘hoodoo voodoo’ for Henry’s taste. It was another reason he cut ties to the demon lord of the trailer park. 

Wynonna sat up, scooting back from him enough to bring her knees up to her chest. “I was in a room with him at the police station. I turned the camera off, blocked the two-way mirror, and I aimed Peacemaker right at him. My hand was steady as I pulled back the hammer…” Her voice shook from the weight of the words. “I was ready to send him to hell, but he did something to me. He froze me in place like Hamilton had.”

Henry felt his jaw drop. “Why didn’t you feel the need to tell me this?” He asked sharply, unsure as to why he was suddenly so irritated that Wynonna had been in a room alone with that particularly slippery demon. 

“Like you tell me everything that happens to you?” Wynonna fired back and scoffed. Before he could come down on her about keeping quiet about it, she continued to tell him what happened in the interrogation room. “His eyes went all demon like, and held out his hand saying something I couldn’t quite understand, but it took Peacemaker out of my hand and right into his.” She could still see Bobo turning the gun around, aiming the barrel at his own head. Part of her wished he’d pulled the trigger, but she knew it wouldn’t have sent him to hell. She had to be the one to do that. 

“Revenant hands cannot hold that gun.” Doc shook his head. 

“He did.” Wynonna stated. “But in the end it still burned him and he was forced to let go of it. My point is that Bobo could be the reason all this started; Wyatt killing him triggered the curse.” He didn’t say anything to her, just leaned back against the headboard with his arm open. Wynonna stretched out against him again, her head resting over his heart. She didn’t know why she was being like this. Usually her MO was to skedaddle out the door when things cooled off. 

“Why impart such knowledge to me? Shouldn’t it be sweet little sister or the Deputy Marshall you talk to?” Doc asked. Not that he minded Wynonna conversing with him about such matters. 

Wynonna shook her head. “Dolls doesn’t believe half the things I tell him. He knows about demons, about the curse, but unless he sees it with his own two eyes…” She sighed. Dolls didn’t trust her, plain and simple, and he wasn’t an Earp. He wouldn’t understand. “As for Waverly, I’m not telling her yet. She’s already got enough to deal with given the fact Bobo played a part in killing my family by having her bury dark magic on our land so the Revenants could attack.”

“I had no idea.” Doc mumbled. It pained him to know just how much agony Wynonna had suffered in her life.

“Why would you know?” Wynonna asked sitting up again. 

“When I went to chastise your baby sister for following me, she informed me I had no idea what Bobo Del Rey did. And truly, I did not know.” Doc answered reaching out to cup Wynonna’s cheek. Even so consumed with thoughts of revenge as he was, when he was with her, she brought out a truly unfamiliar tender streak in him.

“He’ll get his,” Wynonna swore leaning her face into his hand while his thumb rubbed back and forth slowly. If it was the last thing she did, Wynonna would make sure to send Bobo to hell. Working with Dolls gave her tom leeway in how to deal with the Rev-heads, but there would be a day when she would have to break with him to get things done. Part of Wynonna couldn’t wait for that day and part of her dreaded it. 

“You don’t have to be afraid, darlin.” Doc whispered. 

“Every day since I turned twenty-seven, I can’t help but wonder, ‘Is today the day I’m going to die?’ And it makes me just a bit more determined to take out as many Revenants as I can.” Wynonna confessed, her voice getting darker with each word. 

Doc saw in Wynonna’s eyes the spark that Wyatt once had. Maybe Fish had been right. Maybe Wynonna Earp would be just the one to break the curse. Leaning in, he kissed her again, gentler this time. She didn’t hesitate in returning his kiss. He growled in primal male satisfaction when she straddled his lap, applying pressure in just the right spot. Doc was not about to have her ride him like a wild stallion this time. Taking her beneath him, he settled comfortably between her willing thighs. 

Wynonna broke the kiss, breathing raggedly from the passion he summoned up inside her. She threaded her fingers through his hair so she could look into his eyes. They were sparking with wicked desire just waiting to be sated. The only thing keeping him from where she wanted him, was the towel wrapped around his waist. Wynonna took her left hand, slipping it down between their bodies, but Doc stopped her. He pinned her hand to the bed. 

“About what I said to you,” Doc started to say looking down into Wynonna’s eyes. “It was wrong of me to accuse you…”

“Henry, stop.” Wynonna shook her head. “I may end up just like you, but I can try and stave off the inevitable for as long as I can. If you hadn’t heard, I have a habit of running away.”

“You’re not running now.” Henry pointed out seconds before he took her lip again. Wynonna was warm and willing beneath him. He didn’t realize how insatiable he would be for her since that first bite of her delicious ecstasy. If Henry wasn’t careful she would burn him alive with the fire of her passion and he wouldn’t mind one bit. All he knew was that he had to have her.

Wynonna moaned into his mouth, slipping her hand down between them to tug free the towel. Right now all she wanted was Doc burying himself deep inside her erasing her ability to think about anything but him. She needed it. She wanted it. Shifting beneath him, she lined him up so all he needed to do was thrust. Breaking the kiss, Wynonna gasped, “I need you…” Doc didn’t make her wait a second longer. He filled her in one swift lunge. She dug her fingers into his back at the same time she bit her bottom lip. 

Doc had to battle the urge he had to ravish Wynonna once he was inside her again. Keeping still, he pulled free the towel covering her from his eyes. With her torso once more exposed to him, Doc pressed a heated kiss to the valley between her breasts, but he did not linger there. Moving up, he dipped his tongue into the hollow of her throat at the same he ground down against her. Doc growled when her nails dug further into his skin. A little pain mixed with his pleasure worked for him and so he continued. He scraped his teeth along her collar bone, pulling almost all the way out of her. When he nipped her, he surged forward. 

“Oh, sweet hell!” Wynonna cried out. She didn’t know what to feel first; his teeth or his gloriously hard manhood surging inside her causing such delightful friction that had her body sparking like a live wire. While Doc was occupied, Wynonna caught him off guard. She rolled them so he was beneath her, her hands flat on his chest, but he didn’t stay down. He grabbed her ass as he sat up, a fierce determination in his eyes that had her grinning wickedly. Wynonna moved her hips, rocking against him. She gripped his jaw, angling his head so she kissed him hard and deep. 

Doc drank down her moans, giving in, momentarily, to her being in charge. He like a filly with a bit of feistiness. Wynonna had that in spades. She rotated in just the right way that had him twitching. Every fiber of his being fired, his muscles tensed ready for his release. He dug his fingers into her perfectly shaped hind quarters, moving her faster. Wynonna rode him hard and fast like a wild stallion she was trying to break, stealing his strength quicker than their first time. Before he came, before her collapsed from shear exhaustion, Doc took her beneath him once more to finish them off. Driving into her for the last time triggered her release, and his as well. 

Wynonna wrapped her arms around Doc feeling her whole body exploding, her thighs quivering as they held him close, and her brain going on the fritz. “Sweet Lord…” She moaned, her lips kissing his brow. Doc rested full against her, but she was in no hurry to have him move off of her. He lazily kissed the underside of her jaw. The first time with Doc had been an out of body experience. He certainly knew his way around the female form. If she wasn’t already, Wynonna could get addicted to all the wicked things he did to her.

Doc could only hear the pounding of his heart, of the rushing of his blood. He was sated from the bounty of Wynonna’s body. No woman, professional or otherwise, had taken him to such heights before. “My, my…” He levered himself up on his forearms. “That was powerful.” Her cheeks were flushed a gorgeous hue of pink, and her lips had gotten a darker shade of red begging to be kissed again. And kiss them he did. 

“WYNONNA, ARE YOU HOME?”

Wynonna turned her head to the side, looking at the closed door, nearly grimacing at the bad timing of her sister Waverly. “Of course….” She grumbled. “Cause this is the way my day is going.” 

Doc chuckled darkly, “Should I go out the window?” He looked over his shoulder seeing that a hard rain had begun to fall, rapping against the pane of glass. It was times such as these that he regretted sleeping out under the wide open sky. 

“No,” Wynonna looked back at him, her hands threading into his wet hair. She pulled his face down so that she might kiss him again. “But you could put some pants on.” She moved out from under him, already lamenting losing the feel of him against her, inside her. 

“I will oblige.” Doc winked sitting up to retrieve his towel. His clothes were still in the washroom. While Wynonna dressed, he went to do the same. 

“Hey,” Wynonna called out before he left the room. “Since it’s raining out, why don’t you camp out here for the night.” In truth she hadn’t felt quite right being in this house, not until just now. For however long it lasted, she would enjoy it.

“Why thank you kindly, ma’am.” Doc inclined his head in lieu of tipping his hat. Then he left her to get dressed. 

 

THE END


End file.
